


Ranaway in Wonderland

by afterosesuilen



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alice In Wonderland AU, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/F, Fairy Tale-based, Fanservice, Fantasy, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Loosely based of Alice in Wonderland, Multi, Some TomoYukiRan relationship because I love them a lot, Some swearing and fanservice will be in this, Swearing, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Loosely based of Lewis Carroll’s “Alice Adventures in Wonderland” and Tim Burton’s “Alice in Wonderland” and “Alice Through the Looking Glass” film adaptations.Wonderland is in danger, and who could save the denizens?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Uehara Himari, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe/Minato Yukina, Udagawa Tomoe/Minato Yukina, Udagawa Tomoe/Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 5





	1. Down the Rabbit-Hole and the Pool of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I had around 7 months of not having motivation writing fanfics, and here, I'm back again to enlighten my mood.
> 
> The title is actually a pun. “RAN” away in Wonderland. Because, the role of Ran-chan is the Alice in this story. 
> 
> Kanon and Chisato's outfits are the same as the in-game's Alice in Wonderland set, since they have the exact same roles in this AU. However, the Cheshire Cat is OBVIOUSLY Yukina and the Mad Hatter is Tomoe.  
> Also Tomoe and Yukina have a special relationship in this story, unlike the original source material. xD
> 
> The measurements use the metric system because I'm an Indonesian, and my country only uses the metric system. Also, the metric system is more universal I guess.

A young girl named Mitake Ran was thinking about something under a tree, along with her pet cat, Cocoa. She saw her friend, Tsugumi reading a book. Strangely, the book has no pictures or conservation in it, making Ran thought why does that kind of book also existed.

Soon after, Ran felt very sleepy, and was asleep. Suddenly another girl, named Matsubara Kanon, wearing a fluffy blue and white dress, with white rabbit ears and tail; long, wavy light blue hair; and purple eyes ran close by her. Ran woke up and saw herself wearing a blue dress, white apron, white stockings, black shoes and a black ribbon on her top of her head. While she was holding Cocoa, her face turned red soon after.

“Hey! Why the hell am I wearing _this_ outfit? It’s embarassing...”, she shouted.

On the other hand, Kanon panicked and said to herself, “Fueee... I’m late! What should I do?”

Ran thought to herself, “Wait a minute, is that... Kanon-san? What is she doing here?”. Getting more curious, she chased her down. Kanon started getting more and more panicked, as she held her watch that was done in a sling bag manner.

Quickly, she jumped towards a large rabbit-hole under the hedge. Soon after, Ran also followed her down. She went down very slowly and landed on her own feet. However, Kanon suddenly disappeared shortly after Ran landed down.

“Sigh... Where did Kanon san go... Anyway I just have to get out of here. This weird-looking room looks like a labyrinth.”, Ran thought by herself. Cocoa, her pet cat, also jumped down from her hands, helping her to get out.

A few moments passed. Suddenly Ran saw Kanon running in the distance. Kanon still panicked, and said that she’s late for an important event, repeatedly. Ran was close behind her when she turned the corner, but Kanon was no longer to be seen. Shortly after, she found herself in a long, low hall, which was lit up by a row of lamps hanging from the roof. There were doors all round the hall, but they were all locked all over the place.

Strangely after that thing happened, Ran’s cat, Cocoa, suddenly disappeared. She thought that it went back to the real world, but she knew that it was just a dream.

Moving on, Ran came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass: there was nothing on it but a tiny golden key. She thought that this might belong to one of the doors of the hall, but, in the first try, she couldn’t find an exit. However, on the second time round, she came upon a low curtain she had not noticed before, and behind it was a little door about 30 centimeters high: she tried the little golden key in the lock, and fortunately, it fitted.

Ran immediately opened the door and found that it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat-hole: she knelt down and looked along the passage into the loveliest garden you ever saw. However, the door is tiny. Her head barely fitted in the door. There seemed to be no use in waiting by the little door, so she went back to the table, half hoping she might find another key on it, or at any rate a book of rules for shutting people up like telescopes: this time she found a little bottle on it (which certainly wasn’t here before), and tied round the neck of the bottle was a paper label, with the words "Drink Me" beautifully printed on it in large letters. Ran looked at the bottle closely, to examine whether it was labeled as “poison” or not.

However, the bottle wasn’t marked “poison” on it, so immediately Ran opened the bottle and drank the liquid. It tasted like a bottle of syrup. Soon after, she felt everything around her looked big. After looking around her surroundings, she realized that she had shrunken down, so her height was approximately 25 centimeters. But, her size fits perfectly to the door, so Ran opened it and went out to see the most beautiful garden she ever seen.

However, Ran forgot the tiny golden key on the table, so she went back to the hallway shortly after. Due to her current height, she struggled to get the key back. Unfortunately, the legs of the table were too slippery for her to climb up.

“I’m not giving up yet!”

After saying that to herself, Ran determined to climb up the table again. But unfortunately, she couldn’t even reach the top. Looking around her surroundings again, Ran haven’t found another thing that will help her to go up the table. The only thing that is on the hallway is just the glass table along with the tiny golden key.

Frustrated and in despair, Ran sat down on the floor. Magically a golden box appeared right in front of her all of a sudden. She opened the box and saw some cookie-like treats in it, all of them looked colorful and were written “Eat me” in capital letters. Without any hesitation, Ran ate one of the cookies, and she grew bigger, around 2 meters high. However due to her enormous size, she was still unable to go through the door.

Because of the narrow space and there was nobody around to help her, Ran started crying gallon-sized tears. It created a pool that reached half down the hall. On a sudden, she suddenly saw Kanon running away, this time, carrying a pair of gloves and a fan. Ran stopped crying and started to crawl slowly (due to her current height), following her.

During the chase, the fan and gloves that Kanon carried suddenly fell off from her grip. She called Ran afterwards, “Hey, Ran-chan, could you please fetch the fan and gloves for me? I need them for a very important meeting.”. Ran nodded her head and accepted her offer.

Strangely, she felt her body started to shrunken down again, to around 25 centimeters high. She realized that the items Kanon held earlier was embedded with magic, that strangely had no effect to her. She accidentally dropped down the fan and the pair of gloves, and they disappeared. Kanon suddenly approached her and asked her to fetch another fan and pair of gloves, which she agreed.

Ran dashed away towards a table which is around her current height. On top of it, there’s another fan and another pair of gloves. She came across Kanon and gave the items to her, which she gladly accepted.

“Anyways, I have to hurry. See you, Ran-chan.”, Kanon replied her shortly before leaving her behind.

Ran knew that everything in this bizarre land seems strange, but without any hesitation, she opened the door she came across and left towards the garden.


	2. Meeting the Twins and the Squirrel Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the difficult moefication of the caterpillar, it got replaced by the squirrel helper, Tsugumi! She also carries a caterpillar plushie.
> 
> Tweedledum and Tweedledee are Sayo and Hina.

Walking in the garden, Ran hummed a melody of a song. “Curiouser and curiouser...”, she thought by herself. A few moments later, she saw a pair of twins hiding behind the bushes. Feeling suspicious about them, she poked one of the hats gently. Shortly after, the hat she poked earlier fell on the grass.

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, one of the twins crawled down, searching for her hat.

“Hina, do you know where is my hat? The last time I put it was on my head, but suddenly it disappeared outta nowhere.”, whispered one of them.

“Ok, Onee-chan!”, said the other twin, loudly.

“Shh. They might be someone else around here. Be quiet, Hina.”

The twins then went out from their hideout, only to see someone near them

“Ah, hey, have you seen my hat around here...?”, asked one of the twins.

“Um, sorry for interrupting but... Your hat is over there. Also, What’s your name?”, replied Ran, while pointing towards one of the twins’ hat. Underneath the hat there was a mouse who carried it away from their hideout.

Shortly after, she ran towards the place Ran pointed earlier, to retrieve her hat back. She walked back a few moments later.

“Don’t you mean, OUR names?”, the other twin emphasized her question again.

“Huh?”, Ran tilted her head, confused.

“Hello! My name’s Hina, and this one here who asked you earlier is Sayo!”, said the other twin excitedly while shaking her hand.

Sayo sighed, knowing that Hina is such a loud twin. “Anyway, greetings, wandering traveler, who are you?”, she asked, while taking a bow towards her.

“Um, me? My name’s Mitake Ran. You see, I had a strange dream and entered this world. I followed Kanon-san, until she ran away. I have to know what’s going on, and I want to find out, how to get out of here.”, replied Ran.

Sayo and Hina then sat down on a log. Sayo then told her something important.

“Mitake-san, I want to tell you something very important. Actually this world is not as simple as you think. This world, I mean Wonderland, has a lot of bizarre... stuff going on. I also heard that there are conflicts currently happening right now, but I don’t really remember that clearly. Probably the squirrel helper on that way will help you.”, Sayo then pointed the way to the squirrel helper.

“Oh, and before that, Ran-chan, I want to give something for you!”, exclaimed Hina. She then gave Ran a sun-and-moon charm, which is in the form of a necklace.

“This is a lucky charm from both of us. Feel free to wear it on all times, because it has power to bring good luck for anyone who wears it.”

“Thanks a lot, Sayo-san and Hina-san.”, Ran replied, shortly after she wore the necklace.

“Don’t mention it. If you still feel confused, we’ll help you to get to the squirrel helper. She’s one of my best friends.”, Sayo continued.

«««

Ran, Hina and Sayo then walked together towards a deep forest. Ran noticed someone casually sitting on a tree branch. Her eyes immediately meet a brown-haired girl with squirrel ears and tail; wearing a pastel yellow coat and a multicolored dress underneath, carrying a blue caterpillar plush toy along with her.

“Ah, hey there! Sayo-san and Hina-san!”, the squirrel helper looked at the trio.

“Also I haven’t seen a new person entered this realm. Who are you?”, asked the caterpillar plushie that was hold by the squirrel helper.

“Wait a sec, that girl looked somewhat familiar... She’s... Ran-chan!!!”, the squirrel helper thought by herself. She then jumped down from the tree branch, landed on her feet. The landing made the trio surprised, especially Ran.

“Who are you-“, asked the caterpillar plush again, but suddenly, the helper shut its moth.

“Hey there! I’m Hazawa Tsugumi, a squirrel helper in the Wonderland. Sometimes my caterpillar plushie acts annoying at times though.”

“Tsu---Tsugumi?”, Ran stuttered.

“Hm hm!”, Tsugumi nodded with a cute smile on her face. “Anyway, you’re Ran-chan, right? Hello!”

“Um... yeah. Actually, I am so confused about this place.”

“Do not worry! I heard that Sayo-san and Hina-san also helped you, right?”

“Yeah. They also lent me a hand to get here. Anyways, I heard that Wonderland has a conflict, is that true, Tsugumi?”

“Yeah, Wonderland got a lot of problems and-“, her caterpillar plushie started talking again in an annoying way.

“Shut up. I’m talking here.”, Tsugumi said politely while putting her hand, closing her plushie’s mouth again. “Anyway, Wonderland really has conflicts. But the major one is about the Queen of Hearts, aka the Red Queen, and the White Queen’s conflict. Some of my friends know White Queen very well and serve her directly, so I’m pretty sure they know the conflict in full detail.”, she continued.

Sayo then stepped forward to Tsugumi, asking for permission to go back.

“Hazawa-san, me and Hina had to go home. There’s something we have to do.”

“Um, sure! Go ahead, and take care. I actually wanted to talk to Ran-chan about something as well.”

“Anyway, Ran-chan, There’s something I want to tell you. To continue your journey, you can follow that way, to meet the Cheshire Cat. I heard that the Cheshire Cat served the White Queen, so I’m sure she knows the way out.”, Tsugumi told Ran, while pointing towards the direction of the forest.

“However, I see that your height in this world is the same as mine. 25 centimeters might be a pain for some people, especially exploring a fantasy world like this. I’m gonna give you something to help you with your adventures!”, she continued.

Tsugumi then took a magical mushroom from her satchel.

“Anyway this mushroom has special powers. One side will make you grow taller, and the other side will make you grow shorter. So eat wisely.”.

Ran nodded her head.

“I see. Thanks a lot, Tsugumi.”

“Take care, Ran-chan!”, Tsugumi waved her hand.

After saying thanks to Tsugumi, Ran immediately left and went further to the forest, to meet the Cheshire Cat. She hoped that she would help her further on her adventures.


	3. The Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran saw the Cheshire cat, which looks like something familiar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite YukiRan is one of my first Bandori ships (along with TomoTsugu & MocaLisa), tbh this ship is hard to make scenes of.  
> For Yukiran shippers, here's your food.
> 
> Btw! Both Bandori Hospital AU and Mythical AU will be continued after the Alice in Wonderland AU got finished. On the other hand I also got a bit scared about this hospital fic due to the current pandemic, and people over-hating on white nurse outfits like the nurse set in the Bandori game (But I can agree on FGO's bikini nurse outfit. it's a TOTAL ABOMINATION tho)

While Ran was walking along in the right path to go to the Cheshire Cat, Ran bit some of the mushroom. Suddenly she grew 15 meters high, even a small pigeon that flew towards her, pecked her forehead with its beak.

“Ow!”

Ran felt hurt after the pigeon pecked her. Slowly, she realized that eating that part of the mushroom made her to look way bigger than before. She thought to herself that being _that_ tall has its own disadvantages too. Shortly after, she turned the mushroom and ate a part of it, slowly. She wanted to adjust herself to be in her usual height. A few moments later, Ran’s body now shrank into the normal size.

After keeping the remaining mushroom in her dress pocket, Ran looked around. On the treees there were various sign, marked “This way”, “That way”, etc. Feeling confused which way to go, she decided to sit down under one of those trees. Several minutes later, she dozed off.

A few minutes had passed. Suddenly, she heard a calm, soothing voice from above one of the trees.

“Mitake-san.”

At first, Ran ignored the voice, but the voice called her again for the second time. She slowly opened her eyes. Ran was surprised that the voice calling her was Minato Yukina, her “rival” in the real world. However, she looked at her, sitting casually on a tree branch with an endearing smile. She has heterochromia (odd-eyed); in which her right eye is hazel and her left eye is teal-colored, white cat ears, and a tail with a ribbon on it. Her cat tail lashed playfully, and her cat ears were twitching as well.

“Um... Minato-san...”, Ran called her, nervously, while scratching the back of her head.

Yukina stared at her from above, tilting her head. However, she’s still smiling... cutely, of course.

“Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to walk from here?”, Ran asked towards Yukina.

“That depends a good deal, upon where you want to go to.”, she replied.

“Hm? I don’t really care where should I go...”, Ran replied again, but in an awkward tone. Her cheeks turned red.

“Then it doesn’t matter which way you walk, Mitake-san.”, Yukina replied calmly.

“As long as I get somewhere, Minato-san. I’m with you.”

“Sure thing. On the right side, that’s Mad Hatter’s house. She is a special friend of mine. On the left side, there lives a March Hare. I didn’t interact with her often, though. Mitake-san, visit either you’d like. They’re all mad- but mad being good, you know.”

“Huh?”

Ran was confused about Yukina’s answer. She lowkey didn’t want to get along with mad people, plus she didn’t understand what’s the “mad being good” that was told earlier.

“I know that you don’t want to get along the mad people, but about the mad being good thing... you’ll find out it later. I’m sure those two will help you, Mitake-san. You can’t help that: we’re all mad here, but in a good way.”, Yukina told her.

Shortly after, Yukina vanished. A few moments later, she reappeared right in front of Ran and poked her nose. She giggled immediately after poking her nose.

“By the way, Mitake-san, you look so cute in that dress. It suits you.”

“I’m not-“, Ran started to get angry, but she also blushed as a sign of embarassment and awkwardness.

“Anyway, you see... a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad."

“I call it purring, not growling,” said Ran, still blushing.

“Call it what you like,” replied Yukina.

“Anyway... do you want to help the Mad Hatter take care of Matcha and Latte?”, she continued her question while walking beside Ran.

“Matcha and Latte? Those names are like the name of drinks... or it’s just me?”

“Matcha and Latte are the Mad Hatter’s pet hedgehogs. Don’t worry, they won’t bite, Mitake-san.”

“It’s kinda rare to see the Mad Hatter have those two hedgehogs as her pets... And their names sounds really cute.”, Ran thought by herself.

Shortly after, she agreed that she would like to see and take care of the Mad Hatter’s pet hedgehogs: Matcha and Latte.

“That’s great. I’m sure you will get along well with them.”

Yukina and Ran was walking along in the forest, while suddenly, Ran asked her a question.

“Minato-san, do you know about the White Queen? I heard this from the squirrel helper a while back before I got here.”

“White Queen, huh? I am actually one of her current advisors, so I know her a lot. She is a benevolent queen in Wonderland. However, the power balance shifted since a stranger started to rule here, and fulfill her lust for power...”

“A stranger? Lust for power? What do you mean?”, Ran gasped.

“Yeah. It’s actually the Red Queen, also known as the Queen of Hearts. Her lust for power started to cloud her mind when she ruled here. She did a coup d’état, and along with her royal guards, also overthrew the White Queen’s throne. Three of her royal guards are Maruyama-san, Yamato-san, and Wakamiya-san. I’m sure that the Mad Hatter knew a lot about this problem too, so I suggest you to go to her first, Mitake-san.”, Yukina continued her story.

“Are you sure about this, Minato-san?”

“Yeah. She’s one of the special friends of mine here. I’m sure she’ll help you.”, she replied.

Ran and Yukina were about to reach the end of the forest, to the Mad Hatter’s residence. Suddenly Yukina vanished again, went back to the top of a tree branch, and showing herself sitting casually.

“By the way, you go first, Mitake-san. I’ll follow later after you talk to the Mad Hatter.”

“Hm, okay then. Anyway... Minato-san, you’re some sort of unpredictable. Could you please stop vanishing and reappearing all of a sudden? You intimidate me.”

“Understandable, have a great day.”, said Yukina, while waving her hand; and this time she vanished quite slowly, beginning with the end of the tail, and ending with the grin, which remained some time after the rest of it had gone.

After Yukina vanished from her sight, Ran walked away from the forest, to the Mad Hatter’s residence. It was a very large house, so anyone who passed in front of it would immediately have their eyes fixed on it. However, she saw 3 people who looked so familiar...


	4. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran joined Tomoe, Himari, and Moca for a tea party. It's all fun and games, till a beautiful crystal butterfly flew towards Tomoe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fanservice and Swearing will be starting from this chapter. Especially the Moca groping Himari scene, it's actually she's dreaming about food, especially desserts. That's why she has that pickup line towards Himari lmao
> 
> Also, sorry for the grammatical errors. English is actually my second language, so bare with me.
> 
> Some changes:  
> 1\. Both Ran and Tomoe know the answer of the iconic "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" riddle, because the answers have lots of interpretations.  
> 2\. Instead of a variation of "Twinkle Twinkle", the song used here is "Ringing Bloom", originally sung by the band Roselia from Bang Dream Girls Band Party. The first verse until the beginning part of the chorus were used here. The English translations of the lyrics were also put here as well. This is to give Mad Hatter (Tomoe) the mature and elegant vibe, aside from her eccentric side.  
> 3\. Instead of Mad Hatter-Dormouse (ToMoca) duet, it's Mad Hatter-March Hare (TomoHima) duet.  
> 4\. The Wii music BGM thingy is put there, to set the mood. (The regular Wii music, NOT the Wii shop music one)  
> 5\. And most importantly, Himari's March Hare costume is heavily based of a bunnygirl, aka a Playboy Bunny. This is for making it contrasting with the White Rabbit (Kanon), who wears a dress. As for bunnygirl costumes, usually the people who wear those don't wear bras underneath the costume, but they wear breast pads; or stuff their breasts with a fabric like thingy. Usually bunnygirl costumes have underwired cups in the breast part, but it depends of the brand (some don't have those underwired cups). I don't really know why, but i did research some stuff about it on Youtube lmao. (I have a thing for kemonomimis/animal ears btw so yea)
> 
> Example of a bunnygirl/Playboy Bunny costume: http://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84692910

In front of the Mad Hatter’s house, a large dining table was set up, with a lot of fancy-looking chairs. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep. The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it. Shortly after, the Dormouse woke up and stared at the March Hare, about to tease her.

“Hii-chan~”, the Dormouse called her.

“Moca, you only eat bread and sleep all day! Aren’t you afraid of getting fat or something?”, the March Hare asked back while patting her head.

“At least all of my energies are transfered to you, Hii-chan~”, she teased her.

“Moca!!!”, she pouted. Her cute, puffy cheeks started to turn red.

The Mad Hatter, on the other hand, giggled a little while looking at the funny interaction between both of them. She also brought her pet hedgehogs, Matcha and Latte as well.

Meanwhile, Ran slowly approached the trio. She knew that the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Dormouse were Tomoe, Himari, and Moca, respectively. She tried not to act suspicious despite the trio are actually her childhood friends in real-life.

"No room! No room!" the March Hare cried out when she saw her coming. "There's plenty of room!" said Ran indignantly, and she sat down in a large arm-chair at one end of the table.

The Mad Hatter then calmed Ran and the March Hare down.

“Calm down, both of you!”, said the Mad Hatter in an encouraging tone.

The Mad Hatter also wanted to introduce herself and the others to Ran.

“Ahem. By the way, I’m Udagawa Tomoe, the Mad Hatter. As you can see, I have two pet hedgehogs, named Matcha and Latte. Don’t worry, they are friend-shaped, so they won’t bite!”, she continued introducing herself and her pets.

“My name’s... Mitake Ran. Nice to see you guys here.”, Ran replied.

The March Hare suddenly stood up from her chair. “Ran... sorry for the chaos that I caused earlier. My name’s Uehara Himari. And the one next to me... is Aoba Moca.”

Himari patted Moca’s head again, but unfortunately, she’s fast asleep. She sat down again on her chair.

“Sigh... Moca’s kinda unpredictable sometimes...”, she thought by herself.

“Anyway, Ran... What kind of tea would you like to drink? Earl Grey tea? Oolong tea? Milk tea? Jasmine tea? Matcha? Or something else?”, Tomoe asked her, changing the conversation topic.

“I want a cup of Earl Grey tea. Anyway... isn’t Matcha the name of one of your pets?”, Ran asked.

“Matcha is actually a name of Japanese green tea. Since I love that tea a lot, I named it after that.”, Tomoe replied whilst giving her a cup of Earl Grey tea. “But, before we continue, I want to ask you a riddle.”

“Hm?”, Ran got confused, so she tilted her head.

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?”, Tomoe asked.

Ran tried her best to guess the answer of her question. It turned out to be silent for a while.

**(BGM: Wii Music starts playing)**

A few moments later, Moca, half-asleep, suddenly started to act something naughty. Her hand suddenly touched Himari’s butt, and she rubbed her round, fluffy cotton tail. It felt soft and also warm. She also groped her butt several times as well.

“Zzz... Looks like I touched a cotton candy... It’s really soft and fluffy... zzz... zzz....”, she talked while sleeping.

Himari’s cheeks turned deep red because of this, which made Tomoe asked what was going on with her.

“Hey, Himari?? What’s wrong? Are you feeling uncomfortable or something???”, Tomoe asked her.

“Um... Tomoe... I feel like someone’s touching my butt...”, Himari replied nervously. Tomoe went a little closer to her, but she saw Moca’s hands started to do lewd stuff, by touching Himari’s butt and fluffy cotton tail.

“Sigh... I know Himari and Moca are gay for each other, and that’s legit good for them, but sometimes Moca does that to her... Not because I hate them, but... it’s unsettling to see them do these stuff in public.”, said Tomoe, while doing a facepalm.

However, Moca’s hands were starting to do even naughtier stuff. While she was still half-asleep, her left hand started to go up, and went to Himari’s chest. From behind, she groped her breasts gently, thinking that they felt like soft marshmallows. Her large breasts bounced because of the way she groped her, plus, underneath her bunny suit, she actually wasn’t wearing a bra. Himari, feeling embarassed and uncomfortable, wanted Moca to stop doing those stuff.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”, Himari screamed at the top of her lungs, which caught both Tomoe and Ran’s attention.

**(BGM: Wii music stopped playing)**

Because of Himari’s loud scream, Tomoe then noticed Moca did some lewd stuff again. She stood up from her chair or the second time, and scolded Moca for being too lewd in public. Because of her loud voice, Moca woke up in an instant

“Moca, if you keep doing that, you will never join my Mad Tea Party again. NEVER!”,, she scolded her.

“Sorry, Tomo-chin~ I got a little carried away~ Besides, Hii-chan still looks like a snack~”, Moca responded with her usual, slow tone.

“M... Moca!!!”, Himari pouted, for the second time. Her cute, puffy cheeks started to turn redder than before.

Shortly after, Moca comforted Himari by petting her rabbit ears, and kissed her on the cheek, as a sign of affection. She stopped doing those naughty stuff towards her afterwards. Himari’s cheeks turned deep red, right after the kiss.

“These mf gays, good for them. Good for them.”, Tomoe said to herself., staring at them.

“Sigh... What the fuck is going on here anyway?”, Ran wondered., while sipping her Earl Grey tea.

“Anyway! Ran, have you figured out the answer yet?”, Tomoe asked, turning to Ran.

“Um... because both of them have quills?”, she answered, in an awkward tone.

“Ditto! Correct. But, this riddle answer actually has so many interpretations, so... not only your answer is the right one.” , Tomoe replied.

“So... it has multiple correct answers?”, Ran asked again.

“Like, ‘Edgar Allan Poe wrote on both’, ‘They both produce notes, but neither of them are musical.’, and many others. I’m glad that you finally guessed it, Ran!”, she continued her talking.

“So, that’s why, huh. A question which has a lot of answers up to each one’s interpretation...”, Ran thought.

A few moments later, Tomoe fed both of her pet hedgehogs, Matcha and Latte. She also patted their heads. Meanwhile, Moca was sleeping (again), and Himari stared at a garden nearby, admiring its beauty. Suddenly, Ran interrupted her again, by asking her a question.

“Tomoe...”

“Hm?”, Tomoe tilted her head, shortly after feeding her pet hedgehogs. “What’s the matter, Ran?”

“Minato-san said... that you knew a lot about the White Queen. Isn’t it true?”

“White Queen, huh?”, Tomoe replied.

“Yeah, during my voyage here, I met Minato-san, and... she said that you are close friends with her, and you knew a lot about the White Queen. Is that true?”

Tomoe then looked away, and pondered shortly after Ran asked her. Then, she turned back at her and nodded.

“Both Minato-san and I were familiar with the White Queen. However, since the Queen of Hearts, who is also called as the Red Queen, did a coup against her; to fulfill her bloodlust for power, and to rule the ENTIRE Wonderland with tyranny. Because of this, both of us, along with a lot of Wonderland residents, want to rebel against her. The March Hare Himari, The Dormouse Moca, The Squirrel Helper Tsugu, and the Tweedle twins Sayo-san and Hina-san... were some of the residents that join us to rebel against her as well.”, she replied.

“However, a lot of ‘Alices’ had been gone here way before you do. Unfortunately, most of them got a bad ending, either by execution from the Queen of Hearts herself, or her pet dragon named Jabberwock.”, she continued, while looking at the clear skies.

“Bad ending? That seems... horrible...”, Ran got terrified due to her story.

“In real life, the ACTUAL ‘bad ending’ that I mentioned before was actually a TERRIBLE nightmare for the ‘Alices’ that had entered here, and they might never able to return. That’s why we need a true ‘Alice’ to stop the tyrannical Queen for her crimes... forever.”,

Ran immediately shivered after listening Tomoe’s story.

“It’s kinda confusing, but this is what legit happened here anyway.”, Tomoe continued again, while sipping a cup of tea.

A few moments had passed. After putting back Matcha and Latte back to their homes, Tomoe sat down and started to think. Ran also looked at her.

Tomoe started to tap a certain rhythm on the table. She started to sing a song, which she claimed that the White Queen occassionally sang to her.

_“ **Watashi wo ugokasu no wa kono ibasho**_

**_Sukoshi zutsu akeru sora ni_ **

**_Nigeteita koto ni mo_ **

**_Ima naraba mukiaeru ki ga shita no_ ** _”_

_(English translation:_

_“ **What moved me was this place where I belonged to**_

**_Towards the sky that cleared up little by little_ **

**_Even the things I ran from_ **

_**I feel like I can face them now** ")_

Himari continued to sing the song with a short verse, cheerfully.

_“ **Ruisen no furueta kimochi ga**_

**_Kanade yuku chokujō no serenade_ ** _”_

_(English translation:_

_“_ **_The emotions that make my tear glands tremble_ **

**_We play it in this sincere serenade_ ** _”)_

Tomoe continued her verse, which she claimed to be her favorite part of the song itself,

“ **Nozomu ketsumatsu e to nobashita ryōte**

 **Heart to Heart _ꟷ_** ”

_(English translation:_

_“ **I extend both of my hands towards the desired outcome**_

_**Heart to Heart ꟷ** ”)_

Suddenly, an iridescent-colored butterfly flew right above them during Tomoe and Himari’s music session. The butterfly looked like it was made of crystals, if not, the most beautiful butterfly that Ran has ever seen. Tomoe immediately stopped singing after seeing the insect flew towards her. The butterfly perched on her hat.

“Hm. The tea party’s over.” Tomoe told both Himari and Moca.

“What? Tomoe... we only just started our musical performance, why does it end so soon like this??”, Himari asked.

“Tomo-chin~ Just relax~ It’s just a butterfly~ You only got distracted by its beauty, Tomo-chin~”, Moca replied, in her usual, slow-toned expression.

“The White Queen... is calling me.”, she continued.

“WHAT?”, Both Moca and Himari were surprised. They immediately left the tea party because of the sudden ‘call’.

“This crystal butterfly means that... something important is happening to the Queen, and I won’t let anything bad happen to her!”, she exclaimed, with a loud tone.

Tomoe turned back towards Ran shortly after she said that.

“Hey, Ran. Because this is an important issue, follow me, ok? Maybe the Queen herself can rely on you to finish this never-ending conflict.”, she asked Ran to follow her.

“HUH? What are youꟷ”, Ran gasped in disbelief.

“You don’t have to worry. The Queen is a kind-hearted person.”, Tomoe ensured her, not to be nervous.

Soon after that, Ran and Tomoe walked away from the garden, where the tea party took place.


End file.
